


Mystery Man

by tinypyro



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypyro/pseuds/tinypyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what exactly was under all that rubber? A guy? A chick? A <i>monster?</i> I mean, these are all things the Pyro has been called by the enemy team alongside their own, so who's not to say at least one of them is true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it might show this is my first ever tf2 fic and I really don't do writing all that often, so please help me improve with criticism

Scout had been on REDs team only a couple of days and was still settling in with his elder team mates, getting to know some of them quite well, all except one.

He hadn't really had much communication with them, partly because he can't understand a word the guy says, but also partly because he's _frightened_ of them, in a way. Nobody, not even those who have known him for years, knows what exactly is underneath that mask they constantly wear, and it makes Scout's curiosity itch.

That morning, the Pyro was the only one awake at the time, sat in the food hall holding one of the many magazines that lie around their base, flicking a lighter near one of the corners, which is good enough amusement for them to get along with whilst waiting for their team to join for breakfast.

Scout's uneasy as he enters the food hall after seeing the Pyro through the glass of the doors. They look up as Scout slips in, raising their hand and muffling what could only be a "Morning" or "Hello" of some sort. The runner returns the friendly greeting a little more hesitantly, as blacked out circular holes stare at him. Scout decides on taking a seat a safe distance away, not so much that he looks as though he doesn't want to be near the Pyro, but enough that he could easily escape if they suddenly turned on him and tried to set him on fire like how they were with the magazine.

After a long awkward silence, Scout gives up hope anyone else will join them for a while, and he's ended up glancing at the Pyro, his curiosity hitting him hard. Just what exactly was under all that rubber? A guy? A chick? _A monster?_ I mean, these are all things the Pyro has been called by the enemy team alongside their own, so who's not to say at least one of them is true?

"Hey, freak. Why'd ya never take off that mask?" 

The Pyro looks up, tilting their head at him, as if wondering what caused this conversation starter, before giving a mear shrug, turning their attention back on the lighter in their gloved hand. This of course angers Scout, as he hates not knowing things, his eyes narrowing slightly, "would ya ever take it off?"

It takes a while before the Pyro lets out a low gruffed muffle in response, which Scout doesn't think that was meant to even mean anything but a disapproved sound, causing a bit of an outburst.

"Aw come on, why not! What ya hiding under there that's so secretive anyways? What ya not telling us? You afraid I'm gonna laugh at ya? 'Cause I won't."

The Pyro stops flicking his lighter, turning his head to look at him before placing both objects down. Oh shit, he's up in flames for sure. Why did he have such a big mouth? A big mouth that never knew when to shut up, at that. If he ran now he might just scrape with a few burns here and there.

Scout gripped to the back of his seat tightly, prepared to sprint as far away as he possibly can, but the Pyro's next actions surprise him. They grabbed the bottom of their mask, pushing it up to the bottom of his nose where he then stops, placing his hands onto the table.

The reveal was a bit disappointing. No scars, no disfigures, no alien life form underneath, just a square jaw guy. Covered in light stubble, and pale lips which contrast with his tanned skin, making Scout wonder how he's so tanned since he never takes the freaking thing off until now.

Scout just stares for a while whilst Pyro sat still opposite him, not saying a single word, just smiling softly. Scout's mouth opens, before closing again, trying to find the right response before blurting out probably what was the stupidest responses out of all the ones going around in his head. "...You're normal."

The Pyro nods once, being used to people thinking there's something wrong with him so much so he has to cover his body head to toe in clothing. Hey, wait a minute. Nobody knows what he looks like. Even BLUs don't know what their Pyro looks like underneath the optical mask. So he, the newbie, is the first to see the tiniest glimpse out of his appearance, and boy does he feel like a little kid on christmas morning, trying to hide this excitement by resting back against the chair he was sat upon, acting like it all isn't a huge deal, but not so much it'll make the little firebug's think that he doesn't care, since clearly, showing part of his appearance to Scout is a pretty big deal to his standards.

"Why show me? I mean, ya could of just said no."

Pyro taps his fingers lightly against the table, looking away slightly and chewing at his bottom lip, reminding Scout like a nervous little puppy, which now thinking about, he is a lot like a puppy. Like those ones in pet shops that are always glanced over and never end up being taken home, spending the rest of their life in a kennel.  
The slightly elder out of the two looks back in his direction, making various jumpy movements before building up the courage to lean over the table, giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

As soon as he pulls back, the mask is returned safely over his partly revealed face, as if it were a shield in case Scout freaks out on him, but instead, Scout gives him a grin, sitting back in the chair.

"Oh, I get it."

He pauses, leaning forward before placing his bandaged hand on top of Pyro's gloved one, giving it a soft squeeze. 

"I won't tell no one if you don't."

The Pyro gave a thumbs up and a relieved "mmph!".


End file.
